A Name of Respect
by Dalek's Anonymous
Summary: Toushiro had been called many things in his life, it took him years and many battles before all called him by a name of respect, all but one.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, if i did Momo would be gone and Toushiro would be with Matusmoto happy and oh so powerful. (Don't sue me I have no money)

Author's Note: I suck when it comes to spelling and grammer so I apologise in advance.

A Name of Respect

Toushiro Hitsugaya was the famed captain of squad 10 of the Gotei 13. He's been called many names in his life, in Rukongai he's been feared for being abnormal and so they called him names; like monster and freak and they ran from him. In the academy he'd been seen as a genius and was often called one along with names such as intellectual and prodigy.

When he'd graduated and was a shinigami he was still seen as brilliant and feared by some, he hadn't been some unknown ranked member of any squad for long, passing through the ranks in unbeaten time until finally he became a captain.

As a captain some treated him with deference only because of his white haori that he wore with pride, many called him a cheat like he'd used some magic trick to make it there.

Toushiro Hitsugaya had been called many things kid, brat, genius, monster, short, small, tiny and inferior, it took him many years and a lot of battles to finally gain a name and title of respect among his peers and even his subordinates.

* * *

After the Arrancar war when Aizen was defeated and soul society victorious, it wasn't until then that he gained such a title.

Years had passed and Hitsugaya was now called something else; a hero and a legend, he was the recluse captain of squad 10, he was only seen by those that he needed to see, unranked members of other squads not among them.

Now all called him by a name that commanded respect, each in there own way.

General Commander Yamamoto called him Taichou or Hitsugaya-taichou; he no longer referred to him as Hitsugaya or Toushiro always adding captain into his name, showing that he hadn't forgotten the power this captain held. Even though Yamamoto was leader of the Gotei 13 he knew that Hitsugaya would follow as leader after him.

Captain of Squad 2 Soifon referred to him as Hitsugaya taichou and nothing else, she was of the same rank as him but she knew he held more power and that demanded respect.

Captain of Squad 4 Retsu Unohana had referred to Hitsugaya with respect since she'd watched him come day after day to see his squad members that were in her care as they had been injured in the war, he sat with all of them telling them how well they had done and how proud he was to be their captain.

Noble and captain of the squad 6 Byakuya Kuchiki now referred to Hitsugaya with respect, often called him Hitsugaya-sama, something he didn't call many. Ever since the war, Byakuya called him that, after seeing the power he held as a heavenly guardian fully awakened.

Captain of Squad 7 Sajin Komamura had always called Hitsugaya with respect never once mocking his height or age, but Komamura had always known Histugaya's power having once had the genius served under him.

Captain of Squad 8 Shunsui Kyoraku in his own way called him a name of respect called him Toushiro taichou or Hitsugaya san, which seems as he referred to the Commander General as Ojji san, was a big thing.

Squad 11's captain had recognised the power that Hitsugaya held as he fought along side him in the war and so he no longer asked him to fight and stopped calling him short or brat.

Captain of Squad 13 Jushirou Ukitake had always seen the power that the young heavenly guardian held unlike his flamboyant friend and so treated him with the respect he deserved.

Everyone treated him with respect after his fight with Aizen; he was the one that he came out of victorious. Many asked how he did such a thing when Aizen's sword could confuse all senses. Toushiro Hitsugaya told all, that if his senses where confused he's rely on his Zanpaktou's.

He'd awakened his powers as a heavenly guardian before the show down with Aizen and was able to unlock the power within, bringing forth Hyorinmaru in his full form that only he could achieve.

He trusted his zanpaktou to lead his every move and stopped listening to any senses he had, defeating Aizen before he even realised.

No one called him any stupid names, not since her.

* * *

(Flashback)

She stood in front of him, her sword drawn as he drew his. Her brown eyes seemed to plead with him, trying to make him understand and do as she asked. His eyes of ice stared back as he wished she saw reason, but knew she never would too infatuate with a man that never truly was.

"Please Shiro-kun, Aizen's good, can't you see that, he hasn't turned against Soul Society he's being tricked, you have to save him, please." Momo pleaded once again. "He's not against us you can't kill him, you'll see his plan isn't bad, I'm sure of it."

Toushiro was sad as she told him the same thing over and over.

"I can't let you do this Shiro-kun, I'll stop you before you hurt my Captain."

Toushiro snapped back finally fed up with her delusions.

"He's not your Captain he lost that title long ago, don't you see Hinamori? It doesn't matter if he's good or bad, or with Soul Society, because you no longer are. You turned against us and have threatened to kill those I call friends to save your precious Aizen, you're no longer an ally or one of us, you're an enemy."

"I'll stop you." She tells Toushiro without any doubt or regret and he knows she's too far-gone to help, too lost in what she wants to see. "He's good and I'll save him even if it means going against you Shiro-kun."

He watched as she levelled her sword to an attack position ready to charge at her once friend. He mirrored her, bringing his own sword up.

"I've told you before Hinamori, I'm a captain, your Shiro-kun is dead. It's Hitsugaya taichou to you."

With that he flash stepped, she didn't see his movements, he was a captain after all and she'd never amount past vice captain. She didn't register that his sword pierced her chest. She just remembered falling as red appeared staining her clothes. She fell to the ground, her sword falling out of her grip, landing on the floor next to her useless to help her.

Hitsugaya sheathed Hyorinmaru and turned to walk away.

"Goodbye Hinamori." He whispered

"Goodbye Hitsugaya taichou." Was the reply, he didn't turn to look at her, he walked away as tears filled his eyes threatening to fall.

(End Flashback)

* * *

No one called him anything but a name of respect.

Everyone that is but one

* * *

He sat at his desk, pen in hand as he tried to fill in sheet after sheet of paper work. Though it didn't seem to matter how much he did, the piles crowding his desk didn't seem to shrink.

"What are you doing?" Her voice broke through his concentration; he watched her walk through the door and sits down, on top of his desk.

"Paper work." Was his short reply as he tried to think about his work and not the beautiful women in front of him.

"Isn't that a job for your vice captain?" She questions as she brushed away a strand of hair that fell to cover her face.

"Yes but my vice is a little slack when it comes to such things." He becomes tempted to give up on the paper work for the women in front of him, but decides against it as he grabs another sheet to sign.

"Why don't you get a new one?" He looks at her suddenly startled by the question, a small smile on his lips.

"I wouldn't trade her for all the paper work in the world, she's much more important."

"Good" Was the only reply for the women as she bent down to kiss him. All thought of paper work fled his mind as their lips met.

"You're my Shiro-kun." Rangiku Matsumoto mumbled to Toushiro as she broke off the kiss.

All in Soul Society called him by a name of respect, all but one.


End file.
